1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel bearing with sensor and, more particularly, to a sensor element equipped wheel support bearing assembly of a kind having a load sensor built therein for detecting a load imposed on a bearing unit for the support of a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for detecting a load imposed on each of vehicle wheels of an automotive vehicle, a sensor-equipped wheel support bearing assembly capable of detecting the load by the detection of a strain induced in an outer diametric surface of an outer ring flange of the wheel support bearing assembly has been suggested. (See, for example, the Patent Document 1 listed below.) A wheel support bearing assembly has also been suggested, in which a strain amplifying mechanism in the form of an L-shaped member is fitted over a flange portion and an outer diametric portion of a stationary ring and a strain gauge is attached to a portion of such strain amplifying mechanism. (See, for example, the Patent Document 2 listed below.)
[Patent Document 1] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-098138
[Patent Document 2] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-077807